


I've Broken It From Me

by phoenixjustice



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout various parts of the series.</p><p>A series of paths of what could have been and what was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Broken It From Me

: :: :

**Break the Ice - Faith/Buffy**

They both understood the loneliness for they were similiar creatures; getting together wasn't difficult.

**disillusion - Angel/Buffy**

Refusing to see the truth, they became the greatest of liars. It would never work. They loved each other. But it wasn't enough.

**Down in a Hole - Spike, Spuffy**

His body torn asunder, his voice screaming out in agony, he could only find respite in picturing her face.

**Falling Away from Me - Buffy Summers, Buffy/Willow**

All in all, she was rather glad that at least ONE of them had already had ample experience being with girls.

**You Remind Me - Spike, Spike/Angel**

He tried to keep the memory of 'that one time' out of his mind, for he feared it meant more for him that it did for the other.

**I've Got a Theory - Xander Harris**

There were often times he found himself thinking of when they had all had burst into song; he most certainly didn't tell anyone that, however.

**Saints of Los Angeles - Angel, Angel/Spike**

He didn't let him know how exilerated he felt fighting side-by-side with him; he didn't want him to get a big head.

: :: :

 


End file.
